All The Things She Said
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Sigo preguntándome, como paso mantengo cerrándos mis ojos pero no puedo aislarme de afuera Quiero volar a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo Sin nadie más
1. Todas las cosas Que Candy Dijo

**Disclaimer:Candy Candy no me pertenece es de sus respectivas Autoras.**

**Del Inicio de Este One Shot:No lo sé Un video musical de T.a.T.u y la serie Candy Candy no son buena combinacion.**

**Advertencias:Contiene un ligero toque de Yuri o femslah ímplicito.**

**Disclaimer #2: La canción All The Things She Said no me pertenece es de T.a.T.u y tampoco es mia su traducción al español escuchenla para adentrarse en la lectura**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Afuera el cielo estaba negro,una rubia pecosa lloraba a los pies de un arbol las lagrímas se confundian con las gotas de lluvia.

Adentro Una hermosa pelirroja miraba en la ventana hacia la dirección donde se encontraba aquella chica, esa había sido la mejor broma de todas, se había esmerado mucho junto con Neil para lograr su propósito sin embargo algo no estaba bien.

_**Todas las cosas que ella dijo **_  
_**Todas las cosas que ella dijo **_  
_**Corren por mi mente **_  
_**Corren por mi mente **_  
_**Corren por mi mente **_  
_**Todas las cosas que ella dijo **_  
_**Todas las cosas que ella dijo **_  
_**Corren por mi mente **_  
_**Corren por mi mente **_  
_**Todas las cosas que ella dijo **_  
_**Esto no es suficiente**_

No todo lo que le habìa dicho Candy era Verdad era una frìvola y malvada persona que solo vìvia a costa del sufrimiento de los demà hizo la fuerte porque su hermano Neil estaba presente pero ahora estaba sola sin nadie que pudiera verla reprocharle o aplaudirle. Ahora era ella era la que esperaba poder llorar libremente bajo la lluvia.

**_Estoy en seria mierda, _**  
**_me siento totalmente perdida _**  
**_Si pido ayuda es sólo porque _**  
**_Con tigo he abierto mis ojos _**  
**_¿Alguna vez podría creer en una sorpresa tan perfecta? _**

La sonrisa de Candy cuando se encontraba alegre iluminaba su rostro y la hacìan ver perfecta quizàs fuese raro admitirlo pero era mirando en la ventana aquella chica rubia que se encontraba sola y que lloraba hasta sentir que la lluvia podia llevarse su sufrimiento pelirroja le dio vueltas al asunto mañana las cosas serian diferentes y quìzas hasta le podrìa pedir perdòn a Candy por todo lo que ha hecho.

Pero como dice Scarlet O`Hara mañana sera otro dia

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Fue muy raro muy bizarro o una combinación de ambas**

**See You Later**

**Chiara ;)**


	2. Todas las cosas Que Eliza Dijo

**Disclaimer:Candy Candy no me pertenece es de sus respectivas Autoras.**

**Del Inicio de Este One Shot:No lo sé Un video musical de T.a.T.u y la serie Candy Candy no son buena combinacion.**

**Advertencias:Contiene un ligero toque de Yuri o femslash ímplicito.**

**Dedicado para:mimi y Guest (po supuesto que realizare ese fic terminando este)**

**Disclaimer #2: La canción All The Things She Said no me pertenece es de T.a.T.u y tampoco es mia su traducción al español escuchenla para adentrarse en la lectura**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

El cielo llovía a cantaros pero para ella llovía internamente, Qué la persona que más amas en la vida se haya ido para siempre de tu lado y tus tormentos sigan sin parar lo único que quieres es dormir sin despertar.

_**Todas las cosas que ella dijo **_  
_**Todas las cosas que ella dijo **_  
_**Corren por mi mente **_  
_**Corren por mi mente **_  
_**Corren por mi mente**_

Todas las cosas que Eliza le había dicho la habia herido en lo más profundo de su ser, ya que aunque la muerte de Anthony la había traumado de sobremanera la vieja herida de culpa había sido abierta de nuevo.

_**Sigo preguntándome, preguntándome como paso  
mantengo cerrándoos mis ojos pero no puedo aislarme de afuera  
Quiere volar a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo  
Sin nadie más, así podremos ser libres. **_

Sigue sintiendose humillada y cabizbaja sique llorando en silencio, porque la vida se ha ensañado con ella y no la deja ser feliz, sigue llorando porque la única persona que ama en esta vida la odia la desprecia y ella no puede hacer nada.

**_Y yo mezclo todo, _**  
**_sintiéndome arrinconada y apresurada _**  
**_Ellos dicen es mi falta pero la amo tanto _**  
**_Quiere volar con ella lejos donde el sol y la lluvia _**  
**_Caigan sobre mi rostro, _**  
**_lavando toda mi vergüenza._**

Pero ella aún tiene una esperanza que la hace crecer cada día en su interior una esperanza que la llena de paz y tranquilidad total al saber que aunque sea en sueños pueda ser feliz con esa persona que tanto ama.

Porque solo en sueños puede fingir que todas las cosas que Eliza dijo nunca existieron y que puede acariciar su rostro ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y decirle te amo sin que esta sienta avdversión a aquel sentimiento.

Porque aquellos son puros sueños, pero si se tiene perseverancia, Candy sabe que algún dia se lograrán.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Fue muy raro muy bizarro o una combinación de ambas**

**See You Later**

**Chiara ;)**


	3. Todas las cosas que tenemos que decir

**Disclaimer:Candy Candy no me pertenece es de sus respectivas Autoras.**

**Del Inicio de Este One Shot:No lo sé Un video musical de T.a.T.u y la serie Candy Candy no son buena combinacion.**

**Advertencias:Contiene un ligero toque de Yuri o femslash ímplicito.**

**Dedicado para:mimi y Guest (por supuesto que realizare ese fic terminando este)**

**Disclaimer #2: La canción All The Things She Said no me pertenece es de T.a.T.u y tampoco es mia su traducción al español escuchenla para adentrarse en la lectura**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**Cuando ellos se detienen y me miran fijamente **_  
_**no me preocupan el motivo **_  
_**siento por ella lo que ella siente por mi **_  
_**puedo tratar de fingir, puedo tratar de olvidar **_  
_**Pero esto me vuelve loca, cuando sale de mi mente.**_

Hoy es otro día Eliza se ha levantado temprano, pero no sabe por donde comenzar, arreglada y despabilada baja desde su habitación directo hacía el comedor. Ahí sigue ella, triste y solitaria como si aquel suceso de ayer hubiese hundido ya de por si su fragmentado corazón en la soledad.

_**Todas las cosas que ella dijo **_  
_**Todas las cosas que ella dijo **_  
_**Corren por mi mente **_  
_**Corren por mi mente **_  
_**Corren por mi mente Esto no es suficiente**_

Piensa que ya basta de rodeos que por esta vez se permite pasar lo que la sociedad quiere de ella, una frívola interesada y fina dama de buenos modales, de esas hay muchas, pero no Eliza Leagan es diferente contrario a lo que se piensa una mujer Sí puede buscar a su alma gemela del mismo genero, porque para ella no importa que Candy sea una chica. ella la quiere tal y como es.

**_Madre mírame. _**  
**_¿Dime qué es lo que ves? _**  
**_Sí, he perdido mi mente_**

Su madre su pobre y franacamente Hípocrita madre, la expulsaría de la familia y armaría un escandalo por siquiera pensar enamorarse y conquistar a una chica, quiere creer que con el tiempo ella va a cambiar y que va a aceptarla. Pero tristemente se equivoca.

_**Papá mírame. **_  
_**¿Alguna vez podré ser libre ? **_  
_**¿Acaso he cruzado la línea?**_

Su padre, el si la apoyaria decidiese lo que decidiese el siempre estaria ahi para ella tal y como lo hizo de niña tal y como lo hace Hermano Neil, será el más díficil de todos, sabe que esta irremediablemente enamorado de Candy le rompería el corazón pero ante todo el diría que si es feliz con ella el tambien sera la tía abuela Elroy y su demás familia no quiere acordarse ya que francamente no le importa lo que ellos piensen.

**_Todas las cosas que ella dijo _**  
**_Todas las cosas que ella dijo _**  
**_Corren por mi mente _**  
**_Corren por mi mente _**  
**_Corren por mi mente_**

Es ahora o nunca, con paso lento y firme se dirije hacia donde se encuentra la rubia

—Candy puedo hablar contigo solo sera un momento— dice la pelirroja con todo acopio de su valor.

—Claro, que nescesitas— contesta dulcemente la rubia de ojos azules con mirada tierna e inocente.

**_Todas las cosas que ella dijo _**  
**_Todas las cosas que ella dijo _**  
**_Corren por mi mente _**  
**_Corren por mi mente _**  
**_Todas las cosas que ella dijo _**  
**_Esto no es suficiente_**

Las dos salen directo hacía el jardín Candy entrelaza su mano con la suya se siente extraña pero no por eso la quita bruscamente es más se deja llevar por el momento.

Momento que puede ser interumpido por cualquier persona pero Eliza no quiere ni pensar siquiera eso, ha mandado a su moral a dar una vuelta, para hacer una declaración nesceraria y que la otra parte nescesita.

Porque es ahora o nunca en donde todas las cosas que tienen que decir seran dichas.

**_&&&Fin&&&_**

* * *

**Chan, Chan, Chaaaan he decidido dejar un final abierto gracias a todos los que han llegado a echarle un vistazo rápido a este pequeño mini fic en especial a:Todos Aquellos que dejan riviews**

**See You Later, Hasta la proxima**

**Chiara ;)**


End file.
